An outlet is connected with an electricity supply source supplied from an outdoor to receive power and serves to supply the received power to each destination indoors through each plug, and is manufactured in such a manner that plugs of various electric devices are inserted.
FIG. 1 is a diagram illustrating a configuration of a general outlet. Referring to FIG. 1, the general outlet 20 is constituted by an upper case 23 in which an insertion portion 25 is formed on the top and a lower case 21 coupled to the bottom of the upper case 23.
A connection port into which a connection pole 31 of a plug 30 connected to various electric devices is formed at the insertion portion 25 and a plurality of connection terminals (not illustrated) connected with the connection pole 31 of the plug 30 is provided inside the lower case 21.
When a user inserts the outlet 20 of the connection pole 31 into a connection hole ([0004] 21) of the outlet 20 with a handle 35, the connection pole 31 is connected with the connection terminal below the connection port 21 to connect the power, and as a result, such a connection state keeps significant closeness for preventing electric shock or preventing separation of the plug 30.
Therefore, when the user intends to separate the plug 30 from the outlet 20 after using the electric device in such a state, significant force is required.
In general, when the user intends to separate the plug 30 from the outlet 20, the user needs to pull the plug 30 with all his strength by using the other one hand while holding the outlet 20 with one hand. However, since the connection pole 31 and the connection terminal keep closeness, the plug 30 is not easily separated from the outlet 20 and in particular, housewives are apt to encounter electric shock while separating the plug 30 from the outlet 20 with hands wet with water.